I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to online support services, and more particularly to a system and method for enhancing online support services using a natural language interface.
II. Description of the Related Art
Today, consumers are frequently relying on online support services to obtain assistance for various needs. For example, consumers use online support services to receive help in installation and trouble-shooting of appliances, computers, and other consumer goods.
In order to assist consumers, many retailers of goods and services provide online support services. A retailer may offer online support services through a traditional telephone link, in which case a consumer may dial a number to access the support service. Also, a retailer may offer online support services via the Internet or other communication links.
FIG. 1 illustrates an online support system 100 accessible via a telephone link. The system 100 comprises a telephone 104, an online help desk 108, a server computer 112 and a database 116. A user dials a number to access the online help desk 108. Typically, a help desk operator is available to answer questions and assist the user. The operator takes one or more questions from the user, and uses the server computer 112 to access the database 116 to find an answer. The database 116 stores information regarding the retailer""s products and services.
In order to get information from the database 116, the operator may enter a xe2x80x9cqueryxe2x80x9d (or xe2x80x9csearch requestxe2x80x9d). In response, the server computer 112 searches the database 116 for an answer and provides the answer to the operator. The operator will then relay the answer to the user.
FIG. 2 illustrates an online support system 200 that is connected to the Internet. The system 200 comprises a user computer 204, the Internet shown generally by the reference numeral 208, a server computer 212 and a database 216. The system 200 differs from the system 100 described above in two ways. First, a user uses the computer 204 and the Internet to access the system. Secondly, the system 200 does not require a human operator. The user accesses the server computer 212 directly using the user computer 204. In order to get assistance, the user enters his own query. In response, the server computer 212 searches the database 216 for an answer and provides the answer to the user.
Although, users may receive assistance using conventional online support systems, there are many disadvantages associated with them. Most systems are not xe2x80x9cuser friendly.xe2x80x9d For example, they do not accept queries in a natural language form. Most systems require users and operators to formulate search words with Boolean operators. As a result, those unfamiliar with boolean operators experience difficulties using these systems.
Also, most systems provide answers only if there is an exact match between the user formulated search words and the content in the database. Most systems do not consider synonyms and other approximations of the search words. Thus, if the user or the operator do not use the xe2x80x9crightxe2x80x9d word in the query, it is likely that the system will fail to find a relevant answer for the user.
Furthermore, most systems are not capable of processing misspelled queries or queries having syntax errors. Most systems cannot deal with spelling and syntax errors. Thus a user who made a spelling or a syntax error in the query may not be able to find an answer.
Also, most systems are rigid in that their knowledge database does not evolve through use. Most systems do not extract information from prior search sessions to upgrade its own vocabulary and knowledge database. Also, most systems require an extensive dictionary to operate.
For these reasons, it has been recognized that there is a need for an interface for online support systems that is user friendly and accepts natural language queries. Also, there is a need for an interface that can process misspelled queries and queries having syntax errors. Furthermore, there is a need for an interface that allows a system to extract information from prior sessions and upgrade its own vocabulary and knowledge database.
The present invention is directed to a system and method for enhancing an online support service using a natural language interface. The online support system is connected to a user computer by the Internet or other communication links, and is used by a user to search and retrieve information from a database.
In one embodiment, the method comprises the steps of accessing a server computer by the user computer, entering a query in a natural language form, processing the query by the natural language interface coupled to the server computer, searching the database coupled to the server computer using the processed query, retrieving results from the database, and providing the results to the user. The method further comprises the steps of generating synonyms of the query by the natural language interface, and searching the database using the synonyms. The method further comprises the steps of generating phonetic approximations of the query by the natural language interface, and searching the database using the phonetic approximations.
In one embodiment, the system comprises a server computer coupled to the user computer, the server computer configured to receive a query in a natural language form from the user computer, a natural language interface coupled to the server computer, the natural language interface being configured to process the query, and a database coupled to the server computer and the natural language interface, the database being adapted to store information, wherein the natural language interface searches the database using the processed query and provides the results to the user computer through the server computer. The system further comprises means for generating synonyms of the query, and means for searching the database using the synonyms. The system further comprises means for generating phonetic approximations of the query, and means for searching the database using the phonetic approximations.